


pomegranate izze

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	pomegranate izze

i have so much to say and the internet is great for that

i wore the dress that makes me look like a slut and i thrived

because like catwoman

and then the light caught on fire in world civ!! that was funnnnnnn

i feel kind of bad because i have only been destroying myself more since i was told not to

do you ever just look at someone's spotify and your immediate reaction is "holy shit are you okay"

because i felt that

i gave into peer pressure yay me

haha i hate myself sometimes

no grass today by ajr?? i could never

(read: i took my district test in bio while buzzed)

i didn't have a panic attack in bio though

so how's your day mine's going GREAT

it actually wasn't that bad ngl

but at the same time i hate myself for it

at least i can isolate myself for two whole weeks


End file.
